Fidelity
by scarletbegonia74
Summary: Another take on what happened after Alex resigned. May become M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Loyalty was a very mediocre episode. The plot had more holes than a slice of Swiss cheese. But it was so worth it for those last five minutes. The best part about them, is they can be interpreted a million different ways and provide the foundation for a million different stories. Here is another one……_

_Contains spoilers for Loyalty_

After Alexandra Eames ended her two minute phone conversation with Chief Moran, she realized her shaking had stopped. She'd been shaking all day, since she woke up that morning. She knew today she would fire her partner of nine years, her best friend. The only man she could say with any honesty, she loved. Alex also knew she wasn't staying on as Captain. She wouldn't play the brass's games. There was no way, after using her to do their dirty work, she continue to be a pawn in their organization.

What she wasn't so sure about, was whether or not she'd leave the force entirely. The thought weighed heavily on her mind for days. It was unfathomable for her to even consider not working with Bobby anymore. This fact did not surprise her. What surprised her was the reason why.

She loved him.

And everyone seemed aware of this fact, but Alex. Declan, Ross, Deakins, Maas, even Nichols, the look of shock and worry washing over his normally placid expression during her tirade about "betraying her partner". So out of character, it was for Alexandra Eames to blow her top, to "lose it" emotionally. Yet the subject of Robert Goren seemed to incite such reactions.

Moran tried his damndest to talk Alex out of it, the resignation. At the same time, she didn't think he sounded all that surprised. Maybe he was aware she loved Bobby too. It would figure, she thought.

Second or third shift would likely be a better time for Alex to gather what few workplace possessions she had. Right now she just wanted to make a clean getaway.

Right now she just wanted to find Bobby. She needed him. The pressure of his embrace still fresh on her skin. She just wasn't sure what to tell him.

Or how…..

*****************

By the time Alex made her way through major case and out of the lobby, Bobby was long gone. No surprise really, she figured he got the hell out of dodge as fast as he could. She couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. He tried to save face with her. He tried to smooth over her betrayal. She couldn't comprehend what he'd say when he found out she quit. And he would find out. As few friends as Bobby had left on the force, the NYPD was like a gossipy sewing circle. If Alex didn't tell him herself, she suspected he'd know by midnight at the latest.

**************

Alex couldn't bring herself to call Bobby. She just needed her house, and some quiet. She needed pause from the static of the day. She turned off her phone and poured herself a drink, immersing herself in the bathtub. She could hear the frequent vibration of her buzzing phone, receiving calls and going to voicemail, over and over and over.

_Midnight…Christ, it wasn't even quarter after six yet. _Alex thought.

Alex couldn't even be certain that the calls were from Bobby. Unlike him, she was well liked on the force. A whole host of comrades could have been ringing in with their ardent disbelief at her latest career move. Pouring her second vodka for the evening, she resolved not to even bother checking the source of the buzzing. Flipping on her stereo, Alex vowed to pass out on her couch, watery Stoli and ice cubes her only sleeping companion.

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue_

_Let's Let's stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad._

"Oh for crying out loud!" Alex exclaimed, as she flopped on her couch. Even the radio was planning on reminding her of Bobby. The dulcet tones of Mr. Al Green wailing about faith and sticking together was doing nothing to help Alex enter forgetful oblivion. Just as she was about to get up and silence Mr. Green she heard a pounding on her front door. Not just a knock or a tap, but a pounding. The kind police give before they break down a door.

There was only one person it could be. And he would likely break down the door if she didn't answer it pronto.

"Eames! Let me in!" Bobby's baritone boomed from behind Alex's door and she wondered how long it would be before her neighbors called the cops.

She threw open the door and was greeted by a wild eyed Bobby. Still wearing the same blue shirt she last saw him in five hours prior.

"What Bobby…" Alex sounded more abrupt than she meant too. Maybe it was the Stoli. She walked away from the doorway leaving him standing there.

"Tell me you didn't quit, Alex." Bobby pleaded.

"I could, but I'd be lying…." She sang, swaying her way back into her kitchen for a refill on the vodka.

Bobby blazed a trail behind her. "Why?!" His expression bordering on maniacal.

She faced him. "Bobby…. It was time. I had enough." She refilled her glass and took a small burning sip. "I didn't belong there anymore. We didn't belong there anymore. It wasn't a place for us."

"Oh for Christ's sake Alex…." Bobby started to rub his head and pace. "It's my job to be the martyr, not yours!" He was shouting and Alex was more than a little unnerved by his reaction.

"You don't leave for me Alex! This is your chance, I'm gone, you're Captain. It's the way it was always supposed to be…"

"Don't…." Alex interrupted sharply. "Don't tell me what is supposed to be for me."

Alex walked to the couch and sat down only to have Bobby follow her and continue his pacing in front of her. His eyes wide with desperation.

She glanced up at him trying to find the words to make him understand, to calm him down.

"I'm forty five years old Bobby. I'm single, I don't have a huge family and even fewer friends. What the hell am I doing? "

"That's what I'd like to know." Bobby replied.

Now Alex was up and pacing around. Bobby stood still and watched.

He noticed a picture of Alex and her late husband, Joe on the fireplace mantle. Alex was staring at it too. She picked it up, holding it close to her face, like she was scanning for some previously unseen detail. Then she spoke to the picture.

"I swore I'd never fall in love with another cop…."

**Yes kids, this one will have multiple chapters (at least 2) and hopefully some smut. Shoutout to the peeps on the USS Relationship, you guys are "the best".**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. All of you other ship authors out there, I can't wait to see some other post Loyalty offerings. Here is my little mediocre addition._

" I swore I'd never fall in love with another cop…."

Alex's words hung in the air and Bobby could actually feel himself sway from their intensity. Through the years he'd suspected. Or maybe hoped, was a better way to describe his assessment of Alexandra Eames feelings for him. The man was a genius, who could probe into the heads of the most conniving deviants. But when it came to Eames, his steadfast, never wavering Eames, sometimes Bobby had to bury his head in the sand to hide from the yearning he felt for this woman.

But here it was.

All out in the open, no more hiding behind averted stares and assumptions of indifference.

But Bobby, being Bobby, still couldn't give into the obvious, not at the very least without a fight.

"I don't understand this…." He mumbled, giving the floor his full attention. He started to pace again, rubbing the back of his head with such ferocity, Alex feared he'd wear a bald spot.

"You can't do this Alex…Doesn't matter what you think you feel. You can't do this."

Alex tried to remain calm, not letting her temper or fatigue get the better of her. She carefully replaced her wedding photo on the mantle and strode slowly and deliberately toward Bobby.

She placed her hands firmly on his arms to stop the pacing. He found himself locked into her gaze.

"Why do you think I stuck by you all these years Bobby? Why would I do that?" Alex whispered.

Bobby's gaze fell immediately to the floor. Alex quickly removed her hand from his arm and gently but firmly tipped his chin in her direction again.

"It's ok Bobby. " She smiled. "It took me forever to figure it out too. But now I know…" She slid her hand from his chin to caress his cheek.

"I can't make you feel or admit to feeling the way I do about you….." She continued.

Bobby shook her off, freeing himself of her touch and trying to move away quickly.

"YOU can't love me Eames! You…you can't feel that away about me… Nobody feels that way about me! And YOU should feel…….."

She body blocked him again.

"Don't tell me how I feel Bobby….. Show me how you feel. How you really feel…please. Don't you think you owe me that much, after all these years?"

Alex folded her arms across her chest and steadfastly held her ground, letting him know there was no escaping the truth tonight.

"And don't hide behind your fear or your twisted sense of what you think is best for me." She added.

Her voice started to crack again, just like it did in the Captain's office hours earlier.

"Please…."

Bobby's resolve began to crack too. He locked eyes with Alex. Her honey brown irises were ringed with tears and sorrow. They stood mere feet apart. In a gesture that surprised even himself, Bobby closed the gap. Sweeping Alex into his arms and squeezing her tight.

This hugging thing…. This touching thing…. He wished they'd crossed this bridge years ago. Embracing her was soothing. A luxury, that counterbalanced all of the trauma of the last few days.

And she didn't let go, on the contrary, she buried her head into his chest, far deeper than any previous hug of the last week. Her contact further weakened Bobby's resolve. He felt himself relax as he ran his hands up and down the steel of Alex's spine. Dampness started to surface on his shirt, he knew she was crying again and his embrace became even tighter. It was then both became aware of the sounds in the room.

His breathing….

Her breathing….

The soft melody of Otis Redding, pouring from Alex's speakers, providing the soundtrack to their emotional confrontation.

_Oh I've been loving you a little too long_

_I don't wanna stop now, oh_

_With you my life_

_Has been so wonderful_

_I can't stop now_

Both former detectives became aware of the irony of the DJ's music selection at the same time. Alex pulled her head out of Bobby's chest and they looked at each other and laughed lightly in unison.

Spurred on by the break in tension and inspired by the words of Otis, Bobby leaned his head down to meet Alex's. Never breaking eye contact, He lightly grazed her cheek again with his lips. This time it wasn't a desperate, spur of the moment goodbye kiss. Instead, it was a seductive brush against Alex's cheek. Like he was testing the waters, taking in her scent.

Alex's legs went weak. She felt Bobby's breath on her ear and wondered if a simple cheek kiss made her this shaky. What would a full kiss on the lips be like?

Bobby pulled back a little, searching Alex's eyes for some sort of reaction, permission, or maybe disapproval.

What he saw amazed him.

Alex's eyes sparkled with lust and desire. Her expression, one of hunger. The music seemed to be growing louder, or maybe it was just Bobby's imagination.

_Don't make me stop now_

_No baby_

_I'm down on my knees, Please don't make me stop now_

_I love you, I love you_

She tilted her head toward him, opening herself to new beginnings.

Gently grasping both sides of her face, Bobby surged forth. Doing something he'd never thought possible in a million years.

He placed his lips over hers.

And time stopped.

Alex felt the fullness of Bobby's lips sliding over hers. She also felt some hesitation in his technique. She quickly remedied any doubt he had, by lightly prying apart his mouth with her tongue.

Bobby thought his heart could stop at any moment. He could feel his passion rising, threatening to take over. He ran his hands over Alex's face and through her hair, gripping her head tighter. Hers was the sweetest, most forbidden nectar, and he wanted to taste it forever.

Alex was loving his response, loving him opening up like this. She arched her back and pressed her body hard into his. She could hear him grunt a little, while he grazed her teeth with his tongue. In response, Alex caught a hold of Bobby's lower lip and gave it a gentle suck.

It was then the two broke apart for a minute. Eventually they needed to breathe.

They stared at each other.

The former partners, and for a very brief period, boss and subordinate, eyed one another. Taking in each other's red cheeks and bee stung lips. Both wrestling with a state of disbelief.

Bobby broke the silence first.

"I have loved you for too long…. But you knew that, right?" He bowed his head.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"I just want you to be happy Alex. I don't want to keep you from reaching your potential."

"Bobby…." She pressed her body tightly into his again. "I am happy… when I'm with you….It's where I belong." She ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders.

"As for my potential, I'm not sure I'd ever reach it without you."

Alex started to ease open the buttons on Bobby's shirt.

"Please stay…" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "We can just sleep… Or we can do whatever you want. I just need you Bobby."

With that, Bobby grabbed Alex's wrists, forcing her to stop the halfway done job of unbuttoning his shirt.

He slid his hand in hers and led her to the bedroom.

**Sorry this gets a little Harrlequin Romance-ish in spots. Big props to Otis Redding and Al Green BTW. Shippers rule!**


End file.
